This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
The wheel suspension system for a vehicle may include an electromagnetic rotary damper which reduces vehicular vibrations generated at the wheel. The electromagnetic rotary damper includes an electric motor having a rotor and a stator, which are connected to a vehicle body. Such dampers are also used as an energy harvester for generating energy from the movement of the wheel suspension system. The electromagnetic rotary damper should be capable of handling low and high frequency disturbances experienced by the wheel suspension system.